


leather, smoke and strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Biker Gang AU, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, small town AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hello, I’m christine”The woman with the ponytail claps her hand on the blonds shoulder“No need to be so formal! Call me Uhura” she insists.“I am T’pring” the other woman states, not offering her hand out.or, an AU were christine is a small town farmer girl and t’pring and uhura are part of a biker gang, they stay tighter one night but then get quarantined (oh my god they were quarantined)also this is modern au
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 36
Kudos: 7





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughdotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/gifts).



Christine leans against a wall, sipping a cup of water as she watches her friends dance.  
She is particularly interested in the two women dancing on the other side of the room.  
One is clad in tight jeans, paired with a red tank top and leather jacket, her hair styled into a ponytail. It swishes with each movement, light dancing off of it playfully.  
The other woman is dressed in a white t-shirt which is tucked into her black leggings. 

She is intently watching them dance, the woman wearing red switching partners every so often.  
“Who are you lookin at?” Jim says, resting his arm on her shoulder.  
Christine sucks in a breath, startled by his sudden appearance.  
He follows her line of sight, then his eyes light up. 

He silently grabs her wrist, dragging her toward the dancing couple, grinning like an idiot.  
“Jim-!” she hisses trying to (unsuccessfully) drag her feet. 

Jim pushes her forward, the two women having stopped dancing.  
“Nyota, T’pring, this is Christine” he says happily, then abruptly leaving, walking over to a man with a strange hair cut and pointy ears. 

She awkwardly stands, shifting shifting foot to foot.  
She looks at the two women, Nyota and T’pring.  
One had coffee colored skin, flushed from the dancing  
The other was a pale olive color, her cheeks tinted with a light green color.  
Her hair was done in an elaborate braid, a small chain of silver intertwined through it.  
She puts out her hand,  
“Hello, I’m christine”  
The woman with the ponytail claps her hand on the blonds shoulder  
“No need to be so formal! Call me Uhura” she insists.  
“I am T’pring” the other woman states, not offering her hand out. 

“Would you like to dance?” they offer, nyota swishing her drink around in its glass.  
She says yes, then the three of them migrating to the dance floor. 

Christine shuffles, swaying her hips to the beat.  
Uhura lifts her leather clad arms in the air, fingers skipping above her head.  
T’pring watches the other woman’s hands intently, her own fingers lightly at her sides, swaying with her own movement. 

They dance, each one moving in a broken harmony, hips bumping with hips elbows knocking against ribcages. 

———

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Pavel standing behind her, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.  
“Who are these lovely ladies?” he asks, leaning against the taller woman’s shoulder. 

They all introduced themselves, trading pleasantries and mumbles about the rumored virus spreading.  
“we should get going-“ Nyota says, looking at the red neon clock in the corner of the room. 

They all say goodbyes, finding the others in their own group. 

“It’s dark..” Christine mutters upon exiting the bar.  
“We can’t bike like this.” The brunette man, leonard says.  
“You can stay at my place” Jim offers, directing this statement at spock.  
“If you would like” he hastily adds, nervously.  
“That choice seems... logical.” spock says, earning a small, almost unnoticeable smirk from T’pring. 

Leonard and another man promptly left, saying that they had business to attend to. 

“You both can stay at my house if you don’t want to buy a hotel” she suggests, gesturing toward the direction of her small farm.  
“Are you sure?” Uhura asks, wandering a bit closer to the blonde.  
“Yes-“ She says, voice slightly clipped.  
“Because we are certain we could pr-“ 

Christine laughs, assuring them that it is  
alright. 

———

She bids her friends farewell, watching as the two newcomers that caught her attention hop onto their bikes, then wave for her to show them the way to her home.


	2. doilies and a two free beds

Christine unlocks the door, beckoning the two women inside. 

She told them they could leave their coats on the chairs, commenting about how they look   
“Heavy” 

Uhura striped off the jacket, thanking Christine for her hospitality. 

But christine wasn’t paying attention.   
She was looking at the woman taking off her jacket.   
Nyotas arms where toned, muscles stretching and flexing as she took her jacket off.

Nyota saw out of the corner of her eye how Christine stared, so she did a little extra show for her. 

This caused T’pring to crack a small smile, and christine to erupt into a blossoming blush and turn away from both of them. 

“Would you like something to eat?” She asks, avoiding facing them. 

They nod and say no, saying they should just sleep, get situated. 

Christine smiles at this, showing them her home and rooms. 

T’pring walls around, admiring be the small details in the decor.   
There were photos of her and a man.. the man at the bar who was flirting with spock, and photos of her and others which she could only assume was her family. 

Some tables had fresh flowers in intricate glass vases, vintage and simple in the way they perch on the table by the window, under the vases where doilies, some looking handmade.   
“This is the guest bedroom” she says, standing in the doorway motioning to a small but practical bedroom.   
It had a bed, a dresser and a mirror.   
The mirror was decorated with small carvings in its wood, the inside painted with silver.   
Christine saw T’pring admiring this specific piece of furniture and told her that   
“My dear friend Pavel carved that into the mirror, and I painted it afterward. He did it as a birthday gift last year” She smiles fondly at the memory 

Nyota turns to listen to the conversation, slightly entranced by the way christine talks about her friends.   
She loves them all dearly, her feelings dripping down to her words and soaking them with admiration and fondness. 

“One of you can sleep in this bedroom..” she says, now walking out into the hallway.   
“And the other in here!” She offers, showing them a room with a bed, a small bookshelf and a delicate side table piled high with framed photos and empty glasses. 

Christine sheepishly takes those glasses in hand, walking out of the room briefly then returning empty handed.   
“Sorry bout that” she mutters, looking at her two new companions 

“It’s alright” T’Pring says, not exactly understanding why she apologized but accepting it anyways. 

“And the other can sleep here!” 

“You can choose who goes where, and then you can both settle in. Have you had dinner?” She asks the last part, preparing to cook at this late hour for her guests. 

“Yes we have, we stopped at a small diner a few towns over.” Nyota answers, looking out the door barefoot then opening her mouth to protest something   
“I can sleep on the couch- You don’t need to offer up your room for me”   
T’Pring shoots Nyota a look, telling her thats rude. 

“I don’t mind, you are my guests!”   
Christine says, then leaves the room, offering no room for objection or protest.


	3. a forgotten night spent together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s so short, the next one will be pretty long.. hopefully

lsasc3 

Uhura wakes up, a loud crash snapping her out of her light sleep. 

She mumbles a curse, trying to regain her bearings.   
Where is she?   
She’s at Christine’s she suddenly remembers, the house of the woman she met at the bar. 

She gets up, shirt falling loosely on her form. 

the door creaks open, the sound of the rain and wind drowning it out partially. 

“T’pring? Christine?” She says, risking waking them up. 

She sees Christine’s sleeping form wrapped in a pink blanket, the darkness making everything seem grainy and gritty. 

She doesn’t stir, causing Nyota to mutter a curse in Swahili. 

But she doesn’t move to wake the sleeping blonde, only to hoaxes out the window, squinting her eyes, trying to see through the darkened haze. 

She sighs, finally giving up and walking back to her room. 

But when she turned she was greeted by her angelic friend. 

“T’pring?” she says softly, still trying not to wake the owner of the house. 

T’pring picked up on her worry and guided her onto the guest bedroom,  
plopping down onto the plush bed. 

“Your up late” Nyota remarks, eyes how adjusting to the lamp that was just turned on.   
“Yes, The storm woke me.” 

“It founds like a bad one..” Nyota mumbles, looking at the curtain covered window. 

“Yes, I saw the clouds moving in when we were driving” 

Nyota huffs, remembering seeing the same ominous storm clouds, but paying them no mind.  
She regretted that. 

———-

T’pring wakes up, a chocolate colored arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

She shudders, not out of displeasure or discomfort but out of an emotion that can only be described as   
Beauty. 

It is the emotion of pure surprise and happiness, but also one of regret and longing. 

She longs to stay like this forever, wrapped in the arms of the person her heart aches for. 

But she knows all forms of perfection have to come to an end, in some way or the other. 

She doesn’t remember when they fell asleep, but it is fairly obvious that they did, she wishes she could remember the conversations they had, each word slipped from uhura’s lips a star in her universes sky.


	4. the discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, i’m so sorry it’s so short, i think they might just be short chapters from  
> now on, but the next one will be featuring scones! 
> 
> (scotty x bones)

lsasc4 

Christine wakes up, the sun filtering through the curtains like a soft warning of what is too come. 

She gets up rather quickly afterward, preparing breakfast for her new companions and getting dressed. 

“Breakfast!” She chirps, holding plates of toast and yogurt. 

The door creaks open and a fully dressed T’pring walks out, quickly followed by a pajama clad uhura. 

“I didn’t know what you would want... so I just made butter toast and yogurt...” She mumbles, trying to push down a feeling of jealousy that blossomed in her stomach when they walked out of the room together. 

It wasn’t a petty jealousy, it was a sad and wistful one, a jealousy of ‘I wish I was there’ and other dreams for the past. 

———————

“Did you hear the storm last night?” Uhura asks, suddenly recalling the reason she work up at such an ungodly hour.   
“No? Was there one?” christine asks, becoming concerned

“Yes.. It sounded quite awful.” T’pring answers, then adds   
“We should check on our bikes” that was directed at Nyota,   
if they had knows a storm was coming they would have put it in a a garage or barn. 

———— 

They walk outside in their slippers, the grass still wet as it clings to their exposed ankles. 

They round the corner and Nyota cries out softly, a sound of surprise and utter disappointment. 

“Fuck.” She says, kneeling down as she peers at their bike,   
it had toppled over, and had a large dent in its side, she tried to move the wheel  
but it wouldn’t turn.   
“Son of a bitch..!” She cusses again, now searching T’pring bike for any damages. 

It had it worse, two dents, bending the metal and stopping the wheels from turning.

T’pring stays silent, angry at her failure but also planning how to fix them. 

“There’s a body shop in town.. maybe you could take them there?” Christine suggests, feeling useless in the moment.

“There is no need, we can have our friend fix them.” T’pring says, a little more harsh than intended 

“Thank you for then suggestion though” she adds, her tone softer this time. 

“Yea scotty should have some basic supplies.. maybe he can fix it..” Nyota says, rubbing her temples. 

“We should call him.” 

——————-


	5. lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t’purstine feat. married scones and pining spock

lsasc4 

“Have ya tried lookin in the engine?” scotty asks, his accent thick as he holds a mug of coffee, a teaspoon of honey nothing else. 

“No-“ T’pring answers, her voice slightly strained as she looks out the window at their wrecked bikes. 

“I’m comin over” He says, rubbing his temples a bit. 

—————- 

Scotty arrives, his face a bit weary as he bends down to look at the engine.   
His matching ring flashes in the new sunlight, it’s gold band scuffed from wearing it every day.   
Leonard watches from the side, his arms crossed and foot tapping.   
He twists his own ring, something he does when he is worried. 

“Well I can fix it.. but it might take a bit.” He says, knowing that this will entail them having to stay in the town for longer than expected.

T’pring and uhura sigh too, acknowledging the same fate. 

“You can go without us-“  
“No- we should take a break anyway” Leonard quickly intervenes, his motives not as different then he would think. 

————— 

They call up spock, who’s bike was also trashed.   
He was quite disappointed in himself for not thinking of the possibility of the storm hitting, but they can all tell something- or someone else was on his mind. 

He accepts this with a little more happiness than he would normally. 

But then in a hushed tone he tells t’pring something that makes her smile.   
“This human is.. especially fascinating and I find him quite aesthetically pleasing.” 

He says this as if it’s a bad thing, an unacceptable thing he should not feel. 

But T’pring assures him it is alright, that the blonde man seemed to think, as he put it   
“aesthetically pleasing as well” 

Neither christine note Nyota hear this, as they are preparing sandwiches for the three of them. 

“BLT with fresh lettuce and tomatoes is much better than store bought!” christine says happily, pointing her thumb out the window at her impressively green garden 

“I have never had that I don’t think” Nyota mumbles, attempting to pull up a memory from her mind. 

Christine makes an exaggerated gasp, then shoved out the extra lettuce to the other woman. 

She accepts it and takes a large bite, the swallows then says   
“Tastes exactly the same as store bought.” 

“It does not-!” Christine counters, munching on a little tomato edge she saved for herself. 

They continue this banter, not noticing the vulcan watching from the dining room, a almost expressionless face drawn on her. But if you look into her eyes you see something close to growing fondness and joy that sparkles and dances in her deep chocolate irises.


	6. not a fling sort of romance

‘T’pring?” Christine asks once she notices the still woman standing in the doorway. 

“We made sandwiches, would you like one?” she assumed she would say yes with no problems about it. 

T'pring shakes her head then smiles a soft and almost apologetic smile

“No, i am vegetarian” 

Nyota and Christine exchange brief panicked glances, the same root but different altercations. 

Uhura slaps her palm against her forehead, cursing her lack of remembrance of this detail.   
She didn't try to excuse it, she just apologized and scolded herself once more. 

Christine on the other hand is deeply disappointed in herself for not asking if either of them had any dietary restrictions of any sort.   
The two other women assure her that she is fine, that it is alright, she takes this to heart but also has a nagging feeling of guilt still gnawing at her insides, bit by bit. 

\------------------

They chat a bit, getting to know each other a little more with each passing conversation. 

Uhura learns that Christine sells some of her produce at the farmers market on some weekends, while she works as a nurse every other day at the hospital.   
She also learns that the hospital is very slow, the most action they get is a kid with a broken arm, that's why all of the nurses work half time. 

Christine learned that nyota knows several languages, and collects earrings. She decides to remember and write this down, maybe for a christmas gift, and that t’pring thought that jim and spock were flirting at the bar. 

The two other women agree about this, having seen the charged atmosphere around the two men, and the way Jim looked at spock.

It seemed like something more than a ‘i met you at a bar’ or, ‘we hooked up. It looked, and felt like something more.   
Something more romantic and intimate than anything else that could have been birthed in a grimy dimly lit place such as the town bar. 

The same could be said about the way the three woman at the table interact together,   
How t’pring tries her best to look semi emotionless, but her eyes show more emotion than most humans could convey via words, or the way uhura's heart stops whenever Christine laughs, the sound lighting up the room in invisible waves of tinkling bells and warm sunlight.   
Or, even the way that Christine talks and says their names.   
How she says it is like a secret, waiting to burst past the enclosure of the promise it is bound too, like a thing delicately wrapped in lace being tired around to give to your lover after many weeks spent apart. 

This is not a fling, or even a ‘i met in a bar’ type of romance. 

This is love.


	7. little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, im witing quite a lot rn!

During the next few weeks they get to know each other more, the essential and normal information that any aquaintances would know,  
And other things, such as christines favorite butterfly, or how many pairs of earrings nyota owns. 

\-----------------

Nyota puts in another pair of earrings, the design clear with teardrops of blue and yellow dancing in the middle of the resin cube.  
Her fingers dance over the jewelry tucked safely into foe velvet, each one teasing at a happy memory.  
Her eyes linger on one of her favorite pairs, a flat orange tinted triangle, their sides painted in yellow and red stripes.  
T'pring bought this for her at a fair that their biker gang visited, she claimed that  
“I saw these and thought you might find them attractive, and they were being sold at a logical price so i bought them for you.” 

Nyota wears these quite often, toying with the edges when she is bored or nervous.  
She can't help but think how thoughtful it was of t'pring to give these to her.  
\-----------------

they log their little details in their minds, small and inconsequential at glance but truly a gem to the three women in that home. 

Tpring begins to help christine garden, her long delicate fingers digging in the dirt to plant the tiny seeds that will soon form small green shoots of new life.  
It fascinates her how the earth plants grow, so green and so new.  
How the mighty oak trees start as a small hard seed with a little cap on top to such a large and comforting presence. 

She has learned that christine sells her food at the farmers market every other weekend, the most popular ones being the strawberries. 

\----------------------

“Try it!” the blonde giggles happily, offering out a sun warmed strawberry in her dirt dusted palm. 

Tpring looks it over, the dirt causing her to be hesitant.  
Christine senses this and assures her that  
“Its just dirt, it wont hurt you!” 

T'pring reluctantly takes the red berry, then picks of the scratchy green crown that adorns it. 

She pops it into her mouth, the sweet flavor overtaking her senses before she hesitantly asks for another. 

“Have as many as you would like!” christine beams, proud that she can grow something that puts a light smile on the stoic vulcan. 

She doesn't know that it isn't exactly the berries that make her smile, it is watching how the sun reflects her bright short blonde hair, or the way her knees dig into the ground as she hums and weeds her garden with precision and care. 

They both sneak glances at one another as they silently work, unknowing to all, including themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, i apologize for how short it is and how long it took for me to post, im just a bit bogged down and yeah. sorry

They work on their bikes daily, scotty mending and wielding as best that he can. 

“They are looking better, but the engines still need extensive repairs.” he says one day, tapping the small flashlight in his hand to his thigh.  
Leonard is standing behind him, leaning against the side of Christine's house. 

He grumbles as he watches his husband work, wanting nothing more than to relax, to do what they haven't done in months, the reason they came here in the first place.   
But he lets scooty work, knowing how he can't just leave the bikes unrepaired. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the way Nyota unconsciously shifts and stands close to the two women by her side, an odd act of normalcy that seems unnatural but is based purely on the instinct of attraction.

He has noticed the way they act around each other, and originally passed it off as friendship, but soon he could tell it was something more. 

He would say sexually attracted, but he knew that wasn't the case.   
There was something in the air between them all, a type of connection you don't see often between more than two people.   
Although he supposes many exist, people just don't know. 

He turns back to his husband after checking the time, then tap him on the shoulder motioning that   
‘It's time for them to leave’ 

Scotty understands this and waves goodbye, giving them loose instructions over the bike and what to do with it as Leonard drags him away. 

Once they are on the back of scotty's bike, bones asks something he never thought he would ask anyone 

“Do you think they will get together?” 

And, despite 4 how vague it was, scotty understood and answered with a rushed over the wind   
“Maybe- you can never be truly sure” 

The brunette nods, although he knows scotty cant see he does this as an affirmation anyway. 

“I can see their tension from a mile away” he adds to his action, a disgruntled but hopeful tone dripping off his lips.


	9. a/n

im so sorry about this my next update might take a bit im getting a lot of requests for full fledged fics on tumblr so i apologize  
im also under self inflicted stress rn and i have lost a lot of confidence in my writing so yeah 

again im very sorry


	10. twisted in a good way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH IM BACK!!
> 
> feedback is appreciated!

They have made progress, their bikes slowly becoming repaired. 

Maybe this is subconscious, or maybe it is on purpose,   
But they could have been fixed weeks ago, 

No one, if they even notice this, cares.

Their relationships are building up from simple ‘i just met yous’ to the realization that love can be something quick and swift, a blow to the chest or something that grows over time. 

This love between the three of them was a mix. 

Nyota and t'pring have known each other for years, traveling with their friends.   
Their love was grown, tended to by fleeting looks and drunk kisses, never spoken of but not forgotten.   
Their love was something built on friendship and long nights spent speeding down long highways, nothing surrounding them but the buzz of their bikes and laughter of their friends. 

With Christine it was an immediate attraction, purely aesthetic.   
She is beautiful, especially how she looked the night they first met.  
But as they got to know each other they learned that she was an amazing person, kind, smart, empathetic.   
Truly a phenomenal person. 

They have bonded in a way most unexpected of people who met just weeks ago, fallen deeper into love than most people would presume possible in this matter of time,   
Like a twisted in a good way romantic comedy.


	11. Chapter 11

I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS FOR A BIT   
I MIGHT UPDATE RANDOMLY 

I APOLOGIZE


	12. beautiful mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAYYH   
> LAST CHAPTER   
> ITS SHORT AND BAD   
> IT WAS FUN TO WRITE I LOVE YOU AND THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY SHHHIT’

h

they all know they are in love   
it is unspoken   
but agreed upon 

they haven’t kissed, or anything of that sort yet 

but sometimes there is more to relationships than just the physical aspect 

but each of them yearns for that simple touch of the lips 

they don’t say anything, afraid to break the gentle strand that they are teetering on. 

but one day, while they sit on christines porch they all feel something snap 

that bond 

not in a bad way, in a liberating way, 

they all shift against one another, heads on shoulders and fingers nearly touching 

surprisingly T’pring is the one to act, 

she grabs their hands, heart thumping ever so slightly faster than before. 

their fingers tangle into a beautiful mix between holding hands and a vulcan kiss. 

they say like this for what seems like second, but really is much longer. 

“I love you” hangs in the air, now spoken in a hushed tone 

“I love you too” Nyota says, a flushed smile on her face 

T’pring is last, still drunk in the giddy halo that surrounds them 

“I love you too”


End file.
